User blog:Antirk123/It Feeds On Noodles: My Version
It Feeds On Noodles is a idea for a Invader Zim episode, but only has a outline. The page on it can be found Here. This is how I think it would have gone. {Version 2} It Feeds On Noodles Int. Zim's base Gir: MASTAH!!! MASTAH!!! Zim is talking with the tallest Red Tallest: So... Are you saying that almost ALL humans are around our height? Zim: Yes. Purple Tallest: So... humans are a tall species? Zim: Yes. Red Tallest: Interesting. Navigator (Offscreen): We have a call from Invader Larb. Purple tallest: Well, BYE ZIM!!! Int. The Massive Purple Tallest: Unbeleivable. Red Tallest: Weren't we supposed to tell Zim we conquerd Planet Cesenia yesterday? Purple Tallest: Best he doesn't know, that way he can't ruin it. Larb appears on the video screen Larb: Okay, Planet Censia is now planet Expensivestuffia. Red Tallest: Great work. Maybe we'll make you fleet commander if you keep mastering your new job, after conquering Vort. Larb: Thank you, my tallest. Larb, SIGNING OFF!!! Lard salutes Int. Zim's base Zim turns to Gir Zim: What is it? Gir: THEY OPENED A NOODLE RESTURAUNT DOWN THE STREET!!! Zim: So? Gir: AHHHHHH... IT'LL HELP YOU BUILD A IMMUNITY!!! Zim: Okay, Gir. TO THE NOODLES!!! Zim and Gir walk offscreen Int. Dib's room Dib: What's Zim up to this time? Gaz (Offscreen): BE... QUITE!!! OR ELSE I'LL TAKE YOUR FEET AND- Dib: I GET IT!!! Zim's going to the noodle resturaunt. Why's he be there? This calls for the Ex- Scope! Dib grabs the Ex Scope and slides down to the garage with his hair Int. Noodles Ink Zim and Gir stand in front of a chasheir, who's name tag says 'Bob" Bob: Hi. I'm Bo. Zim: BO!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE BOB!!! Bob: I am, but the second B is silent. Akward Silence Zim: YOU LIE!!! I AM ZIM!!! Bob: So you want noodles? Zim: Yah. A black figure with chopstick fangs is seen hiding behind a booth Int. Noodle Ink. Parking lot Dib stands with the ex- scope pressed against his face Dib: I've got Zim this time. I've done a few ajustments, and I've improved it. It can now take pictures and Identify 28 more organs. The black figure with chopstick fangs is seen behind a car Dib: What was that? Dib looks at chopstick vamipire Dib: CHOPSTICK VAMPIRE!!! The Chopstick Vampire lunges at Dib and Dib runs inside Int. Noodles Ink. Zim: THE PAIN!!! Dib bursts in Gir: YAY!!! GROUP HUG!!! Zim and Dib stare at Gir akwardly Zim: DIB BEAST!!! Dib: Chopstick... VAMPIRE!!! Zim: There's no such thing. The Chopstick Vampire bursts in and lunges at Dib, who dodges, resulting in Zim being bitten Zim: I'M... BECOMING!!! Zim's two front teeth are replaced by chopsticks, and his skin goes from green to a very pale white Zim: MUST... FEED ON NOODLES!!! Zim eats all his noodles and steals Gir's noodles Gir: MY NOODLES!!! Zim: NOW FOR DIB!!! Zim lunges at Dib Int. Ex- Scope We see as if were Dib, staring through the Ex- Scope As Zim luges, we see the squidly- Spooch is only in the lower body (Which is marked now) and the upper body has three massive organs: The chopstickia, The Stomas and The Vasenie Dib: Incredible. Zim: PREPARE TO BE INFECTED, DIB!!! Dib: I don't want to. Zim: Okay. WAIT! TO BAD!!! Dib dodges Zim Zim: BE... INFECTED!!! Int. Noodle Ink. We see normal again Zim sees someone with a bowl of noodles Zim: NOODLES!!! Zim runs of, leaving Dib to wipe sweat off his face and Gir to stare Gir: What happened to Mastah? Dib: He's became a Chopstick Vampire. Good thing he doesn't know the cure. But I do. Gir goes in to SIR mode and picks up Dib Gir: TELL ME IT!!! TELL ME!!! Gir rattles Dib Dib: No. Explosives come out of Gir's head Dib: No. Gir goes back to GIR mode Gir: THIS IS FUN!!! Dib: Okay... Zim is seen eating someone else's noodles Dib: He'll be stuck like that. Gir: YAY!!! Zim runs up to Dib and his voice is normal Zim: If you don't cure me, I'LL INFECT YOU!!! Dib: No. Zim's voice returns to it's boomy state Zim: THEN... BE INFECTED!!! Zim lunges at Dib, who runs for the door Dib: Good luck getting me now! Dib runs outside and barracades the door Dib: Now Zim's stuck inside, I can get dad to test on him and beleive me! Int. Proffeser Membranes lab Professer Membrane: No, Dib. I am not cheeking it out. Dib: Why not? What if your nemisis discovered this species first? Professer Membrane: Go, play with Gaz. Dib's eye twitches hystericly as he leavs the room Dib: HOW WOULD HE FEEL IF NO ONE BELEIVED HIM!? HUH!? HUH!? HUH!? HUH!? Int. Noodles Ink. Zim bursts throught the barracades and runs down the street Zim: NOODLES!!! Gir peaks his head out the door, his antenea droped Gir: Mastah? Int. The City Zim is running crazily down the street Zim: NOODLES!!! NO!!! MUST... RSEST!!! Dib appears on the screen, chasing Zim Dib: I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU, ZIM!!! Zim turns, and lunges at Dib, missing him by inches Zim: Dib- Beast, tell me the cure or suffer. Dib: No. Zim: THEN SUFFER!!! Zim lunges at Dib again, this time brushing his shirt Dib: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Dib turns and runs, closely followed by Zim Zim: You sure you don't want to give me that cure? Dib: Yes. Zim: BE... INFECTED!!! Dib runs in his house and closes the Door Zim: If I can't infect you, MAYBE THE CITY WILL!!! Dib: I have a better plan. Zim: What? Dib: We'll the cure is to resist the urge for a week, so... The screen goes blank and a title appears saying 'The Next Day' Professer Membrane: Thank you for letting ME do HORRIBLE TESTS to this new species. Dib: Your welcome. The camera pans up to Zim in a cage, rattling the bars and Gaz is seen waving noodles in front of him Gaz: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING ANNOYING!!! The screen goes blank The End It Feeds On Noodles Page Category:Blog posts